Lost Heart Found Forever
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Fred refuses to love, he doesn't believe in love & thinks he never will.  Then one night on a walk he meets somone the will change his life forever.  Rated T for safety :  R&R please.


_A/N: This is just a fun fanfic story I felt like writing, I was in a mood to write a romance FRAPHNE, but hey when I'm I NOT? ;) Enjoy & please review for meeeee. :)_

_Missing Part Of My Heart_

"I have no feelings for anyone!" Fred shouted to his friends.

"That can't be true Fred, you must have someone that's drove you to the insane part of you!" Shaggy asked.

"No, never have & I never will! No one loves me, no one ever has & no one ever will!" Fred cried.

"Fred you don't know that, you were taken from your parents they would've kept you." Velma said.

"Liar! That's all the two of you are, liars!" Fred said walking out slamming the door from behinde him. Fred walked down the cold dark street, kicking anything in his way & shoving anyone in front of him in his way. A few street lights were lit. Fred heard a helpless little cry coming from a dark alley. He looked down to see two tall men attacking a young women. He stared at the them for a few seconds, the cry for help got weaker. Fred didn't like what he was seeing, he quicky busted the two in the mouth, knocking them to the ground.

"Listen buddies, mess with her again & your dead, next time I won't be so nice!" Fred said, scaring the two men off shaking with fear. The young women shivering out of control on the ground, she weakly lifted her head to the young, strong handsom blond man in front of her, who was now known as her hero. Fred looked down to the helpless little redhead. He helped her up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" A warm concerned voice asked her.

"Uh, yes I think so.." The redhead said, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Fred, suddenly felt so weak, his heart started beating so fast he swore she could probably hear it.

"Thank you for saving me! I thought I was going to die! My name is Daphne, I was on my way home from a friends house when those two guys picked me up & started attacking me." The young women explained.

"I...I'm Fred." He said, almost in a daze, he'd never felt like this before.

"Fred..that's a nice name." Daphne said.

"Thanks..." He said, she was so sweet. Her heart was pure gold, & he'd just met this beautiful redhead.

"What can I do for you Fred? To thank you for saving me?" Daphne asked. Fred was paying no attention to what she was saying, too busy looking at her beautiful face, her stunning eyes & perfect plum pink lips.

"Hu?" Daphne asked, trying to get his attention.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, the pleasure of saving you is all mine!" Fred said, then realized what on earth he was saying, he'd let go of himself, & was trusting someone.

"Oh...well let me know if there is." Daphne said kindly.

"There isn't, go home safe." Fred said, back to his normal untrusting, mean self.

"Okay, heres my number, I want you to have it, in case you ever change your mind & need something in return." Daphne said giving him the number. Fred snatched the note from her.

"Thanks." He said turning away, leaving her coldstone all alone. Fred went back into the house that him & his two other friends rented together.

"Like hey man, where ya been?" Shaggy asked.

"No where." Fred said heading straight to his bed room. Shaggy looked over to Velma, knowing he was never angry when he came back from a walk. Fred use to not be so angry inside & out all the time, before he found out he'd been lied to all his life about his parents, then countless relationships always ending with a bang. Fred, layed in his bed, restless, trying to catch a few z's. It seemed impossible, hours passed. Fred still wide awake.

"Oh what is wrong with me!" Fred moaned in acheing heart pain. "I just can't get her out of my mind! Why do I feel this hunger for her love? I love...no one...or I thought I didn't.." Fred tossed back & forth, until he couldn't take the regeted feeling of losing the one girl that ever made him feel this way, he flew up, sweating from the all the moving.

"Like, man you okay, we heard a lot of noise in here..." Shaggy asked. seeing his friend in a panic breathless.

"NO! I'm not okay! I've lost my mind, I can't kick this feeling outta of me!" Fred shouted loudly, making Velma come into the room.

"What feeling?" Shaggy questioned, thinking Fred really had lost his mind.

"I don't know! I've had it ever since I went on a walk, it can't be what I think it is...it can't!" Fred said, losing his sanity throwing himself on his chair.

"Like, dude what happened when you went on the walk?" Shaggy asked.

"I went walking down town, it was late, all there was, was me & the darkness, then I heard this...this innocent cry for help...then I saw...her." Fred said, almost escaping the pain while slipping into a dream.

"Her?" Shaggy & Velma both questioned shocked. Fred never mentioned any girl like he did this one.

"Gah never mind!" Fred said, slamming his head into his desk.

"No like, buddy what was she crying for?" Shaggy asked, hoping he'd be able to tell them more about this girl that'd drove him to the insane point.

"She was in danger, these two men were attacking her, I knocked them to the ground then helped her up..." Fred admitted. Shaggy & Velma looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"Like, was she hurt?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't think so...I didn't give her enough time to tell me though, I left her." Fred said, almost ashamed to tell them.

"Like, why didn't you take her to her house, or here to give her a little break?" Shaggy wondered.

"Cause...I don't know... she gave me her number, in case I ever wanted anything in return for saving her." Fred said with his head looking down to the floor.

"Why did you leave her though?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know Shag! I was confused! She...she made me trust her kind heart with those big ocean blue eyes that just sparkled by the moon light. " Shaggys eyes grew wider.

"Uhhh ouch man, like you just got bit!" Shaggy said. Velma nodded in agree.

"Huh?" Fred asked not understanding a word.

"By the love bug." Shaggy asked winking.

"No! It can't be! I won't ever love anyone & no one will ever love me, don't you understand!" Fred asked.

"We don't Fred, your fighting this feelings, it's not worth it. Put your weapons down & go get your girl!" Velma said.

"How can it be possible, you meet one girl, for five minutes & I've fallen in love with her? Velma I thought you were the smart one, that doesn't make any sense at all!" Fred said.

"Oh boy.." Shaggy said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe I'm crazy..." Fred said. "Yeah you are, crazy about her." Velma stated.

"Like who is her anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"Daphne...grr, why do you guys think I like her!" Fred said.

"Cause she's kept you up all night. You've fallen hard Fred."Velma said.

"No, I'm going to go to a doctor or something! I can't be..I mean I have no feelings!" Fred said.

"Whatever Fred..." Velma said, as she & Shaggy left the room. Fred shut the door then looked at himself in the mirror, he saw his weak looking self. She was the only one that had ever torn him like this. Fred could always keep himself together & deal with things.

"What's happening to you?" Fred asked himself. He looked over to the little pink note paper, with the phone address wrote on it.

"Forget about it." He told himself. He crawled back into bed for the last few minutes to just try to get some rest. Of course, he didn't. Giving up he slammed his alarm clock off at 8 A.M. rolling out of the sheets. His mind still on that one girl, that blue eyed, redhead that had just changed his life forever.

"Morning man!" Shaggy said drinking his coffee.

"Hey, I'm off to work." Fred said walking right by to the door & leaving. He got into his car & drove down the rode. He parked his car outside the office building then went to his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, we have a new case for you to look into. " His boss said.

"Yes?" Fred said, all in another days work he was thinking.

"A girl was attacked last night, here's her photo. Her name's Daphne Ann Blake." The boss said, handing Fred the photo of a redhead, exact same girl he'd saved.

"What! No, not Daphne..." He said in shock.

"You alright Jones?" He asked. "Uh yeah, where was she last seen?" Fred asked.

"Down town, alley."

"Oh no..." Fred said under his breath. "I'm on it!" Fred said.

"Miss Blake is in the hospital, being treated for her server injuries." The boss said.

"I'll go check it out, thanks!" Fred said, rushing out of the office to his car. He met a worker at the desk & asked where he could find Miss Blake, she led him to her room. He walked in to see the lifeless still red head.

"Miss Blake you have a visitor." The nurse said.

"Hi Daphne, it's me, Fred Jones. Remember me?" Fred asked

"Fred? Oh yeah, your that guy who ..saved me." She remembered.

"No, I didn't I wish I would've took you to my house & helped you more. Daphne I work on crime solving & I was sent to ask you a few things." Fred said flipping out it notebook, her # fell out on to the floor.

"Freddie?" Daphne asked. He looked up, he heard her call him, Freddie. No one ever called him that, he always got mad when people did. But when she said it, it was so sweet so perfect. He loved it.

"Freddie?" He asked. "Oh sorry.." Daphne said blushing.

"No, don't be...I like it.." Fred said putting his hand onto hers, not even thinking about it.

"Daph.." Fred said looking into the big blue eyes.

"Daph?" She asked, he quickly removed his hand & coughed.

"Uh yeah sorry, I-I.." Fred said.

"No, I like it Freddie..." She said smiling. Fred gave her a smile back.

"And what were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Daph, I can't hide this anymore. I know you probably think I'm insane but, you've drove me to that point, and no ones ever done that to me before...ever! Daph, ever since I saw you last night, you've been stuck in my head. I think you are a beautiful angel, who's changed my life forever! And I love this feeling of...of...l-love.." He finally admitted. Daphne blushed then grabbed his hand & held it with her cold hands, close to her. Fred watched her.

"Freddie, truth is, I do believe in love at first sight, & you had me the moment you reached this hand to help me up from the ground." Daphne said sweetly. Fred smiled, like he'd never smiled before. He couldn't help but to lean over & give her a kiss on the cheek. Daphne's mouth formed into an O shape.

"I love you Freddie." She said.

"I love you too, with all my heart. Honestly, I promise I'll always be here for you from now on!" Fred said. It was the first time Fred had ever said it, & it felt perfect saying it to her.

"I know we just met but, Daphne Ann Blake will you be my girlfriend?" Fred said in the one knee pose.

"Oh Freddie a million times yes!" She said hugging him tightly.

"I know it seems crazy but I feel like I've known from somewhere before..." Fred said.

"Freddie Jones, I did know you from somewhere, we met in first grade at school, you saved me from these big bad bullies who almost killed me. I wanted to give you my house address so we could study together but you left so fast I never got the chance, then my parent's put me in private school so I never saw you again." Daphne said.

"Oh my gosh, I remember you now! Your the only girl I ever liked in school, then you vanished." Fred said.

"None of that matters now, I've found my long lost best friend.." Daphne said, kissing him on his cheek.

"Oh how I've missed you & I've finally found the missing peice of my heart..forever" Fred said.

_THE END_

_I hope you liked it! PLEASE tell me what you thought. :D REVIEW! :D_


End file.
